1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strapping and closure system for an article of footwear. In particular, the present invention relates to a heel and instep strap and closure system for an athletic shoe. The present invention further includes a spat fit system for the athletic shoe.
2. Related Art
In many sports, athletes tape their ankles and feet to provide added support during play. For example, in soccer and football, athletes are prone to having ankle injuries due to the quick lateral movements required to play these sports. Further, in some sports requiring substantial contact between players, such as football, players also tape their shoes to their feet, to prevent the shoes from coming off during play. This taping over the top of the shoe also provides added support to the wearer's ankles and feet.
Athletes and trainers have devised a taping system to provide added support to their ankles and feet. What is needed is a strapping and closure system for a shoe that is similar to the taping system commonly utilized by athletes.